The Journey of Thor
by JemmaLikesStuff
Summary: The Amazon's face the wrath of Zeus' vengeful wife, Hera, via their extremely dangerous and unstable children. Death seems inevitable without the help of a certain Asgardian. Will Thor be able to find the strength he needs to disobey Odin and go on a Journey to Midgard and save a beautiful Princess on an Island he has never been before? Most definitely! Let the journey commence!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there readers! The idea for this story came from another member and I was more than happy to challenge myself with it because I love these characters. If you like it or have any improvements or suggestions or something you didn't like review or PM me, any kind of feedback will really help me with this one! I hope it's WonderThoral (Sorry, I just wanted to write that once - god I'm cool). Cheers, enjoy!**

* * *

The wind blew her dark hair away from her perfectly sculpted face. She sank into the warm sand slightly, looking out at the clear blue water surrounding her homeland. Diana looks out into the ocean in a daze.

She has ventured out into the rest of the world, away from this hidden paradise and has become just as attached to the friends she has made out there in the past few years.

As wonderful as Themyscira is, Diana couldn't pretend she didn't want to leave. She has never felt like she has belonged with the other amazons.

As impressive as "Man's World" is, she can't pretend like she belongs there either. Especially since her mother, Hippolyta, The Queen Of The Amazon's told her of her true origin.

She stares into the distance debating who she truly is; Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, Diana?

* * *

_Diana Prince was Kal's attempt to make me feel normal but I do not favor my secret identity, for it makes me feel anything but normal. Why can I not simply be... me?_

_What shall I be known as?_

_The daughter of Zeus._

_No._

_I am just another of Zeus' bastards._

_I am not like Zeus, I am not like anyone._

* * *

A voice from the trees behind her, pulls her from her thoughts of self pity "Diana?"

"I am over here mother" she shouts out to the ocean, not looking back at the tall woman with similar raven hair.

"I am truly sorry for my dishonesty Diana." the crowned woman says in a gentle tone as she sits down next to her daughter, who doesn't move her gaze or reply.

"I have a duty to the amazons, to protect them. I was protecting them from Hera. One day you will understand that" the queen continues to plea.

Diana stands up, looks down at her mother and scoffs "I know why you did it mother but I will never understand" then she launches herself into the blue sky above, not once allowing herself to look back at the woman she once thought she knew, the woman she once thought she trusted.

Hippolyta watched as her daughter flew further and further away from her reach, from her home.

* * *

A red haired amazon emerged from the green foliage and followed the queen's eyes. The woman named Artemis spoke up "She will return when she is ready, my queen."

The troubled Hippolyta turns to her friend "Yes and lets pray that Hera gives us mercy when she does."

The pair turn and begin to make their way back to the palace.

When they return, they are greeted by panic of the amazons and Hermes.

The first thing the messenger says is "Queen Hippolyta, where is Diana?"

"She... is gone" answers Artemis.

"You did the right thing, she deserved to know the truth."

The queen nods and queries him "Yes Hermes but your concern for my daughter is not the reason you came here?"

"No, it is not. I come on behalf of Aphrodite. She wishes you to be aware."

Growing inpatient, Artemis spits "aware of what messenger?"

The man bows his head and almost whimpers as he says "Hera, she comes for you. She comes for all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor stands up from the large marble table covered in books "Good night brother, enjoy your stories."

Loki smirks in response and then laughs "Good night."

Thor sways his broad shoulders back and forth as he slowly makes his way through the large, empty palace hallways to his chambers. Like any royal chamber, his room is elegant and dons the royal colour of gold on any possible surface but Thor has never been one for fancy decorations or one to make statements through his flower arranging skills.

Once he makes his way there, he pushes the large wooden doors aside and practically rips off his cloak and dives on to the large four poster bed in the middle of the room, this time without a young beauty on his arm. Sif and the Warriors Three really gave him all they had in training today, therefore the warrior was exhausted. Of course the God of Thunder held back and did not dare use all of his strength and abilities on his friends, but they are all extremely experienced skilled in combat so when no one gives up the day is long.

It it not long until the Prince's slumber takes over and he enters a deep sleep, like usual.

* * *

"Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder. You must help her. If not, she will die as she is lost. They will all die because of the wrath of a jealous Goddess."

Thor looks for the female who belongs to the voice as he runs through trees, miles and miles of trees, breathless and gasping for air but he cannot see her.

He finally reaches a Palace but is surrounded by woman wielding swords and spears. Some of the beautiful woman fought each other, some thought themselves. Few fought giants, no, they were gods. None from his realm but they were strong, stronger than the women stabbing themselves. The women were loosing and Thor shuddered as their screams rang through his ears. Blood, guts and iron surrounded him and the once white walls of the Palace, stained red.

He stood, unable to move. Mjolnir slipped from his stone-like hand and cracked the ground beneath him. All he could do is watch as the fight grew and more died. He is no stranger to death or war but Thor could not help but close his eyes, hiding them from the inevitable destruction of this mysterious land and it's people.

Moments later his eyes are opened by the alarm of a loud noise, which he recognised as some sort of battle cry. It came from the red lips of a raven haired warrior who pounces on the back of a god. A man whose skin was red from the blood of more than dozens of these woman.

The woman wearing red and blue armor, sliver bracelets and a tiara shouts "Stop this Ares, only one amazon lay with your father, not all should be punished!"

The man throws her off and another god approaches the princess warrior from behind. She is a goddess with pale blue skin and a moon inked on her cheek, making Ares laugh hysterically as the warrior is trying to steady herself from the fall. She doesn't seem aware of her surroundings and seems badly injured making Thor yell at the top of his lungs "Behind you princess!"

She looks straight into Thor's eyes when the goddess stabs a sword straight through the her chest, she has lost all the fight in her being.

Her eyes were full of pain, making him grimace at such a bewitching woman being to helplesss.

She falls to the ground. Thor is unable to catch her.

"Tell mother Diana is dead" demands Ares as he walks towards a motionless Thor. He raises his hand and Thor's vision goes black.

* * *

Thor awakens from his nightmares in an instant, sitting up and yelling "DIANAAAA!" at the top of his lungs into the echo of his large chamber. He sits for a few moments panting like a dog, still panicking as those images roll through is mind, over and over again. His long fair hair is damp, matted with sweat. He has never experienced a dream like that before, ever. Perhaps it was not a dream, it was most vivid. Was it a vision? All he knows is that he is hyperventilating, dripping with sweat and screaming the name of a woman he doesn't even know, the unknown woman, he only saw in a dream. A woman who may not even exist is burned into his memory. Feeling the pain that she experienced himself.

He stands but is still slightly unsteady, as the memory of motionlessness confuses his newly awakened brain.

He slowly but surely makes his way to the wash room adjacent and splashes cold water over his bright red, burning face. The water sends a calmness and relaxation through his body but is soon interrupted by a feeling in his gut.

"I must find her" he declares to the his mirror reflection above the wash basin.

"If you speak of the naked red head in the conference room brother, then I agree completely" remarks a rather happy Loki who emerges at the doorway, his grin is ear to ear.

"No, she is not the one I speak of" replies Thor in a most serious tone, ignoring the fact that a naked red is actually in the conference room.

"There are more?!" jokes Loki. Who realises his brother is no mood for jokes as Thor just glares at him in response so Loki asks "What troubles you brother?"

Thor just shakes his head and stumbles back through to the bedroom to put his full set of armor on. "Perhaps your red headed friend can tell me what I am troubled by." Which only confuses Loki as he follows behind as his brother who storms down the halls to the conference room.

* * *

The two men push a door open each and are greeted by a seemingly cheerful "naked red head" who now dons a green cape that still leaves little to the imagination, a concerned Frigga and a most unhappy Odin.

"Hello Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder." Says the red head. Thor immediately recognises her voice from his nightmare but simply looks on puzzled.

"I hope your nightmare was not too scarring Prince Thor." expresses the woman with a smile.

Frigga very worried about the tired look on her sons face, gestures to introduces the woman "Thor, this is Aphrodite, the Olympian Goddess of Love and Beauty."

Thor nods and Aphrodite giggles "So are you ready to find her, God of Thunder?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Why hello there readers, I just want to thank everyone for all the feedback, favorites and follows guys! **

**Reborn Dark Phoenix A's for Q's- **

**Yes, I started reading the new52 last year and that's how I got into the wonderful word of comics, so I am very influenced by it. I'll admit tough - I don't read as much marvel comics so that side is a little more influenced by the movies. **

**Also, yes, I was trying to imply that Aphrodite give Thor the vision, I thought that be cool and also acceptable considering - well shit gets crazy in Asgard anyway. SO YEAH! **

**Finally, well, I kinda just added Loki in cause I like him and yes - he is a lot more innocent in this because I thought everything would be a bit too confusing if New Work happened and stuff, ya get me? This is my first cross story over so I'm trying the whole simple (NOT TOO SIMPLE) yet effective thing, cause I tend to over think stuff then it gets really crazy :L God I'm rambling. However, he's not going any where so maybe he could be a major player at some point or another. TA-DA!**

**ANYWAY, lets get on with this bad boy! Hope everybody likes it! Cheers!**

* * *

The Allfather stands uneasily next to his wife and practically stares holes into Thor's back as he quietly speaks to the Greek Goddess, while Loki pretends not to listen to them.

He steps forward and claims that there has been "ENOUGH!" discussion of the matter concerning a random bastard of Zeus.

The pair startle out of conversation, leaving Thor instantly on the defensive "Father, she is a Demi-goddess and Zeus' child, we cannot just stand by and let Diana and her righteous people die."

Odin, now enraged, attempts to finish the dispute "DIANA? You do not know anything about this Bastard of Zeus. He may let chaos rule his kingdom but I, The King, disobey anyone from Asgard from entering Midguard to save a child of Zeus when I am fully aware that he would offer anything but help if the tables were turned!"

Thor bows his head, almost defeated but Aphrodite interjects "Allfather, with all due respect, I am aware that Princess Diana is no more fond of her father than you are. She only cares about her people's lives. The Amazons have good values and will be a valuable asset to Earth... Midgaurd, which is still apart of the Nine Realms, the last time I checked."

Odin now insulted and extremely angered, towers over the Greek and shouts in her still calm and collected face"DO NOT QUESTION ME! THIS IS MY KINGDOM, NOT YOURS!" His voice echos through the large room while Aphrodite tries not to show her offence and takes a step back.

Thor acts almost wounded, pleas "But, father..."

Frigga sees a rare vulnerability in her eldest son which she has not yet experienced, she swiftly moves to his side, as if to sway the argument in his favor, facing her husband.

"Perhaps we should interject Odin, Midgaurd should not be exposed to such violence, as Aphrodite says, the Amazon'could be valuable to Midgaurd."

Odin looks her in the eyes and calms himself before choosing his next words very carefully "Frigga, the Amazons are females who carry a deep and dark hatred of men, I know of their dark past, they would not integrate with the rest of Midgaurd to become assets of the world therefore I refuse to get into the middle of an Olympian family dispute for the sake of a isolated incident, we shall only involve our warriors and risk the wrath of Olympus if the battle travels beyond Themysrica."

Thor tries once again to fight "Father, Aphrodite informs me that Diana has integrated well with other societies and worked in law enforcement." This makes his brother and Aphrodite smirk.

But not Odin who now speaks calmly and slowly, "Thor, Greek Gods cannot be trusted. My word is final." He then turns to leave and on his way out of the door he bluntly shouts back "You can leave now Goddess of Love... and Beauty."

Frigga watches her husband leave, sighs then gestures to their uninvited guest to leave the room before saying "I am truly sorry." She begins to lead the way to the Bifrost but as Aphrodite passes Thor she holds his wrists and pulls herself up to his ear and whispers "All you have seen of Diana may have been in a dream given to you by me but I promise you she is worth saving God of Thunder." She smiles at the brothers and turns on her heals to follow their mother out of the palace.

* * *

Thor's breathing fastened throughout the whole ordeal so he takes a deep breath, runs his hand through his still damp hair and simply looks around himself.

When Loki is sure the two woman are gone he walks into his brother's gaze with an excited smile "So brother, if the Goddess of Love tells you to go against the Allfather and get a girl, do you do it?" there's silence so he continues "does that mean she is to be your lover brother?" he nods, laughs and claps his hands before asking a final question "I take it you have no intention of following father's instructions?"

Thor's head is low and his voice is stern "No, we do not brother."

Loki looks on puzzled but still intrigued "We do, brother?"

Thor smiles "Yes, Heimdall will now be aware of father ordering me not to go, therefore the Bifrost is out of the question"

Loki stands, looking very pleased with himself and exclaims in excitement "Ah, you wish for me to be your accomplice and show you to the backdoor to Midgaurd then, brother?"

Thor begins to walk back to his chambers to prepare for his Journey and confirms "Exactly, brother." on his way out of the room, leaving Loki to his grinning and planning.


	4. Chapter 4

Themysciran Embassy

Diana lays in her large bed with her hair fanned out beneath her head as she stairs up at the un-decorated ceiling, much like she has done for the last few days.

In fact, her whole apartment is plain, unpersonalised, cold, unwelcoming and completely different to her colourful heritage because she refuses to admit that the Embassy is her home now. Especially now that she just left her homeland, vowing never to go back but as she lays there, she regrets it completely, now she lays there full of embarrassment, feeling childish for the words she knew would hurt like a serpent's tongue.

She shuns herself aloud "Oh Diana, you really have out done yourself this time. Never thinking , just speaking."

_I need to get out of here._

* * *

Asgard

As the open top ship speeds through the misty air, both of the brother's long hair blow backwards.

Unable to see what's ahead Thor questions Loki's sense of direction, "Are you sure about this brother?"

To which his brother just laughs and counterattacks "Are you brother?"

In reaction Thor smiles into the near distance due to his foggy foresight, until it appears he is heading straight for a mountain. In which case the tall man begins to panic for his life.

Loki notices this as reassures Thor "Just keep going forward brother. Good Luck with your lady friend." before the illusion of his presence disappears and leaves Thor quickly naming all the times his brother has misguided him or been deceitful.

He listens to Loki anyway and stay's on path but closes his eyes as he is still seemingly heading for his imminent death.

Fortunately for him, Loki was right and he headed straight through a previously unnoticed crack in the mountain side.

"For Lady Diana."

* * *

Watchtower Cafeteria

Clark enters the busy room, hushing it with his loud voice "Has anyone seen Diana?" He queries the whole room but sits at the table with Hal, Barry and Shayera.

Shayera the is the first to speak, which is normal. She mocks him "Superman, no offence but can't you just the do usual creepy method of homing in on her heartbeat or something?"

Clark is not amused and just states "Yes, but I have a feeling Diana doesn't want to be found."

This ques Hal and Barry putting in there share. Hal is first and speaks so casually considering his words "Last I heard, she's a Demi-god and is pissed cause her mama didn't tell her earlier."

Barry spits out "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's true. She's not copping at all."

Clark had also heard about it, from Bruce of course.

He quietly says "Maybe, I should go find her." as he stands up and leaves without acknowledging the rest of the group again.

* * *

Lincoln Memorial

Clark swooped down and lands next to Diana, who's sitting on the edge of the roof and seems so helpless and exposed. He was silent until he got comfortable and was sitting next to her. Then he asks her "Diana, are you okay?"

She sighs and says "Yes Kal but I fear I have betrayed my people. I said some terrible things." revealing a pain he has never seen in her before.

So he tries to reassure her "They will forgive you, you are their Princess, Diana."

She isn't reassured and claims "I do not belong there anyway."

He smiles at her and says "Diana, of course you do."

She sighs and hangs her head, "We're not like Zeus but we're not like them either."

Hit by the truth he agrees "We're not like anyone"

Which makes her go quiet and speak slower "People Like us are really alone, aren't we?...Do you ever feel alone?"

They are close but he draws in closer and quietly confirms "Of course, I...do." he places his hand on hers and pulls her in slowly for a kiss.

Their lips touch, but only for a moment before Diana pulls away in alarm.

Slightly shocked by the quick end to their first kiss his words stumble "Diana, I..."

But she on the other hand, is assertive and calm, like usual and is stern when she declares "That shouldn't have happened, I had a moment of weakness. Now it is gone. I am sorry Kal, I need to go."

She takes to the air and leaves the Man of Steel standing, cape in wind, feeling more alone than ever.

_"Dammit Clark, she was upset. That's no time to make a move on a friend in need."_

He doesn't try to stop her. He doesn't call her name. He just watches as she flies away from him, taking any chance of a relationship between them with her.

#88 88#

An hour passes but Clark doesn't leave. He stares at the skyline beyond the Washington until a large booming noise echos in the background. He stands and jumps of the building to find it's source but is greeted by a destroyed shuttle and caped viking.

The man wielding a heavy hammer is first to speak "Hello my name is Thor Odinson, I come from Asgard in search of Lady Diana."

Clark's mouth drops and he repeats her name "Diana?"

Thor chuckles and elaborates "Lady Diana, Princess of the Themysciran Amazon's, Daughter of Zues?"

Clark extremely curious to find the link between Diana and the crazy blonde guy in front of him but also very on suspicious about a Man who appears from nowhere and wields a weapon of destruction.

So asks the first question that comes into his head "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Thor lets out a hearty chuckle and replies "This is traditional Asgardian attire, of where what you don would be deemed such to represent a child's play thing."

Superman walks towards Thor but Thor simply pushes him out of the way with that hard brush of shoulders, something not many can do to The Man of Steel and says "Is you cannot help me find Lady Diana, then I will find someone who can."

Clark turns towards Thor as he walks away from him and asks "Why do you want her?"

Thor stops and turns to face the man branded with a S and declares "I wish to challenge the Greek Gods on Themyscria."

Which Superman, the self proclaimed protector of earth takes as a deceleration of war and charges towards the stranger at full force, knocking down all trees in their path but much to his horror, Thor stands up, totally unharmed by the fall.

Thor holds out his hand and this time threatens the alien on purpose "You will regret that." and clasps Mjolnir which shoots into his hand, making the Asgardian flex his forearm and the Kyrptonian stare at him with mistrust, strength and determination.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana charges towards the god and screams "Stop this Ares, only one amazon lay with your father, not all should be punished!"

The man throws her off and another god, Artemis approaches the princess warrior from behind. She is a goddess with pale blue skin and a moon inked on her cheek. Ares laughs hysterically as the warrior is trying to steady herself from the fall. She doesn't seem aware of her surroundings and is badly injured.

She hears a deep voice yell "Behind you princess!" but is unable locate the man who the words came from.

Artemis stabs a sword straight through the Diana's chest, who has lost all the fight in her being.

The princess cannot help but grimace at her helplessness.

She falls to the ground. Unable to stop herself.

"Tell mother Diana is dead" demands Ares and then Diana's vision goes black.

* * *

Diana Wakes up in a panic, sweat rolling down her face and mixing with the single tear that she was unable to hold in.

She climbs out of the large bed in her Embassy apartment but is unsteady and begins to shake slightly, a feeling she has experienced only a handful of times. she sits back down on top of the ruffled sheets that were all over the place, indicating she had a restless sleep. Diana glances over to the clock and is anoyed to see that she has only slept for a hour.

She pushes her hair away from her face and lets herself fall back onto the bouncy mattress in order to calm down and regather her thoughts.

"Wonder Woman?" asks a voice from the communicator on her bedside cabinet.

Thankful for the distraction she eagerly replies "How can I help you, Cyborg?"

"Superman needs backup down at the Lincoln Memorial, I'll send Hal and Barry too, just in case."

Diana smiles at the thought of some needed action and replies "On my way." before turning off her communicator and quickly pulling her armor on.


	6. Chapter 6

Superman walks towards Thor but Thor simply pushes him out of the way with a hard brush of his shoulder, something not many can do to The Man of Steel and says "If you cannot help me find Lady Diana, then I will find someone who can."

Clark turns towards Thor as he walks away from him and asks "Why do you want her?"

Thor stops and turns to face the man branded with a S and declares "I wish to challenge the Greek Gods on Themyscria."

Which Superman, the self proclaimed protector of earth takes as a deceleration of war and charges towards the stranger at full force, knocking down all trees in their path but much to his horror, Thor stands up, totally unharmed by the fall.

Thor holds out his hand and this time threatens the alien on purpose "You will regret that." and clasps Mjolnir which shoots into his hand, making the Asgardian flex his forearm and the Kyrptonian stare at him with mistrust, strength and determination.

"It's you who will regret it, regret threatening this planet and it's people." Spits an angry Clark towards the man in similar colours to his own.

Thor begins to spin the Mjolnir , aiming it at Clark, who uses his super speed to enforce his counter attack and bounds forward. As Superman approaches the intruder he begins to feel himself slowing down and feeling unsure of his usually well controlled collection of abilities.

Thor is amazed at the blur of speed that his rival shows. However he swings his hammer, in hope of some luck in order to slow Superman down. Worth a try and his risky move succeeds as Superman glides straight into his weapon and is sent upwards into the sky.

* * *

_I am The Man of Steel. At least I thought I was, this guy might give me a run for my money. I can't help but let myself continue in the path that Thor Odinson has sent me. I can't believe it. I am in shock. This guy actually hit me hard enough to send me through the air._

_It's magic, it has to be. shit._

_This guy seems pretty strong ... and to make things worse he seems pretty crazy._

_Granted I'm still breathing but I am not gonna deny - my pride is wounded. _

* * *

Thor happy with himself begins to stroll off, not expecting to see the black haired man again anytime soon, he sets his mind back to the task at hand - finding Diana.

However Clark has other plans as he plunges into the other man's chest and forces him to a stop after a long skid along the damp grass behind them.

Thor chuckles as if it is a game and claims "I will not allow you to interfere with my journey to Themyscria. I will find Lady Diana."

Unable to take the statement as anything other than a threat to the vulnerable woman he just kissed, Clark uses his heat vision to burn through the Asgardian's shoulder. Thor grimaces at what feels like his blood literally beginning to boil but manages to ignore the now exposed flesh on his chest and gives Clark an all mighty left hook to the chin. Clark stumbles but goes back into the earlier grapple. However, Thor rolls over so that he is on top. Clark headbutts Thor but is met with a unusually sturdy response from his opponent.

Heat vision. Hammer to the head, gut and leg. Punches from Superman. A Punch from Thor. Grapple after grapple. The fight seems never ending.

Superman growing weaker from the magic and Thor growing more impatient by delay, he believes enough is enough and they have both met their match. He needs to keep moving in order to find Diana as Clark refuses to give him any clues. He pushes Clark away from his reach.

Then states "Every moment that I remain here, is a moment I could be looking for her. You cannot beat me. You are weaked by my hammer, you are breathless. I have fought armies one after the other for weeks. You are not a warrior. You are strong but you are inexpereiced and tired after fighting _"one man"_ who challenges your strength. I am going to walk away and you, Earthling, are going let me."

Thor turns and begins to move swiftly away from the destructed greenery and Kryptoian and attempts to continue his quest.

"Not so fast stranger" shrieks Clark as he plummets into Thor's back making him face-plant into the dirt beneath him.

Having the upper hand, Clark grabs the stunned Thor and turns the man to face him. He punches the Asgardian with all his might. Over and over again. Superman is relieved to see that the broad man is not invulnerable as blood flows from his nose, however is alarmed when he begins to chuckle despite the inevitable damage that Clark is certain he has caused.

Thor mutters "I could lie here all day alien." Clark ignores the arrogant man's pathetic attempts to distract him from the fight, or the "beat down" as Clark puts it in his head.

The Mjolnir fell from Thor's hand during the collision but is close enough for the god to reach for, even whilst the man who refuses to let him continue his quest to find Diana is trying very hard to puncture his face. He quickly reaches for his weapon and summons a lightening bolt to hit the back of his powerful foe.

The lightning strikes Superman and makes him unable to continue his attack. The Man of Steel is out of breath and feels even weaker, thanks to the enemy's magic hammer.

Thor swiftly stands, with one hand still tightly wrapped around the Mjolnir, he uses the other hand to wipe some of the blood from his face. For some reason this makes him smile as he quickly approaches the fallen hero.

Thor grabs on to Superman's cape and uses his heavy boot to dig into Superman's ribs just as he is about to stand and explains to him "I must find Lady Diana of Themyscria, anyone who tries to stop me will be presumed a rival. I must help her. Your face tell's me that you know where I can find her. Be a good chap and let your lips speak for your soon to be bashed face."

Clark stares up at the tall blonde man glaring down at him. Thor's face is serious and he means business. Clark appears puzzled as he recalls the man's threat to "challenge the Greek Gods on Themyscria" but there is true worry in his face when he says that he must help Diana. Perhaps Clark misjudged the man's intentions to quickly. Superman is about to call for a truce to find out more.

However, Thor has grown impatient and almost desperate. Superman can hear the man's desperation when he warns him further "Tell me where she is! I have interrogated many men in the Asgardian prisons, I can read a man's face."

Just as Superman is about to continue his truce, Wonder Woman lands behind Thor. Her throat drys up and her stomach tightens as she see's Superman on the ground. She has never seen him look so helpless and she didn't like it. The sight enrages her and she questions Thor's statement "So how well can you read a woman's face intruder?!" Just as Green Lantern and The Flash land in front of the blonde man.

Much to everyone's shock Thor let's go of Superman's cape and turns to Wonder Woman and answers "Not very well my lady." followed with a deep laugh.

Much to her fellow comrades dismay Wonder Woman clams up and looks at the man in shock. She stares at him, without word. For, his voice is recognisable as the one from her earlier nightmare. Green Lantern and The Flash help Superman to his feet whilst Thor is also recovers from shock because he expected to be apprehended straight away as the people he sensed fast approaching were clearly here as back up to the man that he had on his knee's but instead when he turned to the woman he was entranced as she was only recognsiable as the beautiful warrior from the vision Aphrodite give him in his sleep and she did noting but stare back.

He blinks and hastily realises that she may not be very happy about the fight he just had with her friend and quickly decides to introduce himself with a charming smile caked in his own blood and a slight bow "Princess Diana, I am Thor, Son of Odin of Asgard and may i say, you are even most enchanting in person."

Diana's mouth drops and none other than Hal Jordan the Green Lantern is the first to comment, which isn't much of a surprised.

"I'm not gonna lie here, I am super confused by this nut job." Barry responds with a confused shake of his head and then says "Let's take him in."

Hal smiles at Wally and nods "Yeah come peacefully or face the Justice League big boy."

Thor slightly miffed by the manner that he is being spoken to and doesn't quite know what to say.

Clark finally pipes up "He said he was here to help you Diana, do you know this guy?"

Diana still motionless apart from the shaking of her fingertips snaps out of the replying dream. The men all notice her eyes fill up but no tears fall as she fights it. Diana believes crying is a sign of weakness and refuses to do it in front of these men of all people. Thor concerned by her showing emotions steps forward and offers his bruised hand but is intercepted by Clark followed by Barry.

Finally able to answer the question without crying, Diana gets flustered as the blonde warrior seems genuinely concerned "Yes... no... I don't know."

Hal smirks and whispers "One night stand?" to Diana, who would dismiss all attempts at jokes right now.

Thor peers over the other men's shoulders with ease and smile's at her confusion "I can explain princess."

Diana takes a deep breath and gestures to Clark and Barry to step aside. This wounds Clark who doesn't move and claims "Diana he is dangerous and knows and he has secrets."

This makes Hal laugh slightly "That cause he was winning the fight Supes, let him speak."

Clark rises his voice and steps towards the Green Lantern but is stopped by Batman's voice coming from the communicator.

"Yes Batman?" asks all three male Leaguers as they turn away from Thor to speak.

Diana doesn't respond but she closes her mouth and snap out of her emotional stare. She approaches the Asgardian and he counters her advance.

Just as she is about to question him, the others turn around and inform them that they have to take him in as police and reports are on their way. Thor nods and seems happy to be apprehended. Before Hal cuffs him, he closely whispers to Diana "We need to talk." She nods in response and can't help her cheeks go red as Thor is escorted away by Barry and Hal.

Which Clark gives her a scowl for making her concern for her friend resurface "Are you okay Kal?"

Clark ignores her question "He wasn't winning Diana."

She sighs and shrugs "That's not what I asked _Kal-El_" before quickly joining the other to be transported back to the Watch Tower.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading, any feedback on this chapter is very much appreciated because it's the first action-y scene I have done and I found it quite hard. This wasn't what I had set out for this chapter to end but h****ope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time readers, Cheers!**


End file.
